Knocking out the sweet tooth
by Kathayley37
Summary: Carlos and Lucy Thomason were parents to a bright and bubbly girl many years ago. In 1993, they farewelled their little angel they named "Charlotte". Now Mike believes that he can help another lost soul reunite with their family. However this is not like the tale of Felix, Foxy and Ben Sullivan. Chica is not like them.. but she does want her parents back.
1. Part 1

**Part I**

* * *

Every fourth day, Mike Schmidt would head to the little popular bakery on the street conner, hidden amongst the crowded street diners and cafes. Mike was always told by Jeremy to buy supermarket bread. But Mike always thought it was worth the ten minute walk from the police station to grab a fresh loaf of wholemeal bread.

Mike had grown up eating wholemeal bread, he didn't like white and neither did Felix. Who told him about this little bakery.

"It's great honestly. I have the issue with white bread where it sticks to the roof of my mouth so I like a decent bread loaf of wholemeal. Mike it's the best." He told him one day. Mike eventually found the bakery and learnt it was built years ago in the 1970s and stayed popular for years. People lined up in the early morning to get the perfect warm loaf to make sandwiches or use for a heart warming toasted sandwich.

The bakery looked like it came all the way from the 1960s, the shop front was cute, with white lace on the front window, decorated with pictures of bread, lists of daily specials and the name; "Sweet Treats Bakery."

With a name like that, no one hated it.

Inside the walls were painted a bright green, the walls were plastered with many awards, all the bread was cooked in a wooden fire oven. It smelt delicious. Mike always believed the best cakes and bread came from this place. They would keep the bread warm in a slow heat electric oven, and all the iced cakes cold in their refrigerator cabinets. Everything looked appetising to the eye, and it was the same for the amazing tastes.

Mike came in the door, the bell at the top rang to tell the staff of his entrance. The best day to be here was a Thursday, which was today. Thursdays were the quiet days. Especially in the early afternoon when Mike was on a lunch break. Mike would stand for a few seconds to smell the warm bread coming from out of the oven somewhere at the back.

"Hello how can I help you today?"—Mike knew who that was by her voice, the owner's wife. She was older than him, by about 20 or 30 years. She was old enough to be his mother. She was still good looking for her age. She had short dark blonde hair that curled at the end and bubbly purple eyes. She wore a green shirt with the yellow apron with the store's name stitched on.

"Can I please get one loaf of wholemeal?" He asked holding out a five dollar bill.

"Certainly." She smiled warmly, "that's $3.20 today." She dinged up the register and placed the bill in and gave Mike back his change.

"Thank you."

"Won't be a moment." She added as he went to sit down on one of the cute little green chairs.

"I also want to tell you we have a special today." She smiled again.

"Okay. Hit me with it." Mike nodded. He always liked the special deals.

"We have made our speciality dish today. Our "Charlotte Cakes." For five dollars you can get a small coffee and a cake to share with yourself and one friend."

"Sounds interesting." Mike nodded, being very tempted.

"I'll call my husband to explain more." She walked away to the back to find her husband who was most likely baking.

Her husband came in and walked towards Mike. His apron was more messier and he stood there looking proud.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Carlos Thomason. I'm the owner. Are you interested in our "Charlotte Cakes"?" He asked.

"Yea. It sounds like a good deal for five dollars. What's the cause?" Mike asked, knowing there had to be a reason behind such a great deal.

"That's personal to my heart sir."

"No. No. C'mon I won't judge." He told him.

"Alright. Well you see..." he looked down a little, "24 years ago today I lost my daughter."

"Dam... I'm sorry."

"She was murdered but they never found the body. Her name was Charlotte. And she was my little special chef." He sighed.

"24 years ago..." Mike repeated having a sick feeling.

"I loved her with all my heart... which is why... every dollar that is collected will go to the "protect Children" foundation."

Mike knew about the foundation, it was all based on the protection of kids, in any situation. If they were victims of abuse, gravely ill or homeless. The money would go towards helping them in anyway possible. Such as funding for their educations or new clothes if needed. Rebecca loved the foundation's work and would always pull out a twenty dollar bill when the charity man came to their door.

"Okay I'll take you up on it." Mike slid across five dollars.

"Thank you sir." Carlos smiled. Happy someone cared enough to help other children just like his little girl. His beautiful little girl.

* * *

"How does it taste?"

"I'm in heaven Mike!" Rebecca squealed. Mike figured the best person to share it with was his wife.

The Charlotte Cakes were cupcakes. But they were tasty and Mike was licking his fingers clean, not caring if it was childish. And these were no small cupcakes you get at the supermarket. They were huge! They were almost the size of big muffins. He wanted to savour the sweet tastes of the soft, spongy vanilla cake, covered in powered sugar and yellow icing swirled up in a pile with white and purple sprinkles.

Every bite was sweetness. But it was all balanced. Mike could tell. He tasted sugar and cinnamon, the icing was perfect and had a small hint of lemon that balanced everything. Every bite was enjoyed by the couple who didn't have a worry; not even Sarah because she had fallen asleep in her play pen.

"I'd really like to get a birthday cake from there one day." Rebecca smiled, "they look so beautiful!"

"I agree." Mike nodded.

"Mike is there something bothering you?" Rebecca looked at him seeing a face he only displayed when he had something gambling in his mind. This was often when he had a case to solve. But no work had been given as far as he knew.

It was true Mike was bothered by something; Carlos said he lost his daughter 24 years ago today. Today is the anniversary of the children's death, Mike was familiar with the date. Because of Felix Sullivan, every year on this day, he'd cut himself from the world for a whole day, he would visit the grave of his brother Finn Sullivan and leave flowers. Despite he was never found, the town built graves stones for them. Five children died that day, Mike was only familiar with Finn, who was Foxy the Pirate. He didn't know the other children's names. Maybe they didn't know their own names either, because of what Marionette told him; he said they would only remember if a trigger was given.

"Michael Schmidt something is wrong. What is it?" Rebecca lend over closer to him, her hand eased over onto his shoulder. His heart started to beat more in this second, but he had to ignore it. Rebecca asked a question.

"The owner of the bakery... Carlos Thomason.. you know him."

"Yes. He's a nice man. 58 years old. Has a family. He's a great man. He's kind and makes great bread and cakes. I've seen one of his kids. He has five grandchildren. They're so sweet and kind."

"He said these cakes... are a tribute... to his daughter. She died 24 years, he said she was murdered and they never found the body... you don't think?"

"Mike are you suggesting that? It's connected to Freddy's?" Rebecca knew now what he was getting at.

"Possibly." Mike nodded, "today's the 24th anniversary."

"Call Felix then. He said he has ties with all the families."

"No. Marionette asked me directly not to infer with anything." He repeated Marionette's own words. He directly asked for no inferences when it came to regaining memories.

"No! No! I don't accept that Michael Schmidt! They're lonely! They're lost! Please do something! To help them! To help the family!" Rebecca begged, "If my daughter was taken I'd want her back! No matter how long it took!"

"Okay. But you know this is the day where Felix cuts himself out... so I think we have to turn to another person... I think I know who to ask..."

* * *

"These are very old case files Michael." George told him walking into the storage area where old cases were kept. Mike did sneeze a few times because of the dust they had brought up and the lights that hung above were flickering, obviously old.

"I know but I need to see a photo of them. And I need the contact details of Carlos Thomason and his family."

"Alright. But why?"

"I think I found their daughter."

"Charlotte? She's dead Mike."

"No! She's not!"

"Oh it's that Freddy's thing isn't it? You know that creeps the fuck out of me." George nodded opening a cabinet and finding the file. "Here. This is what you need Mike."

"Thank you." Mike smiled.

"You're welcome." George nodded as Mike opened the file and found the photo of Charlotte.

Blonde hair and purple eyes. She looked like her mother and father. She had her mother's purple eyes and her father's facial shape. But she looked like...

Chica.

"Chica..."

"What?"

"It's Chica!" Mike exclaimed scaring him, "It's Chica! Chica is Charlotte! It makes sense! Her name is similar!"

"You think Carlos is Chica's father?" George asked frowning unsure.

"I think so but we need an excuse for Chica to see him and see if it triggers a memory!"

"I'm sorry you lost me."

"A memory trigger. Marionette told me if they are remember, they need a trigger to unlock the memories. You know Foxy is-"

"Felix's brother and Ben's son aka Finn Sullivan."

"Foxy calls himself Foxy Sullivan the Pirate now."

"No wonder. Wants to hang on his human side."

"He is half human, half machine and half fox."

"You need my help with anything?"

"Maybe. Can you keep your day open?"

"Well no cases need to be looked at and someone told me to take a day off."

"Thanks."

* * *

"We're outta bread!"—This was perfect Mike thought, Freddy wanted to make a sandwich only to find out they were all out of bread.

"Why can't you have something else?" BonBon asked

"I want a sandwich! A healthy sandwich dam it!" Freddy screamed.

"Hey I know a place where you can get bread." Mike suggested seeing the chance.

"The supermarket?" Freddy asked.

"No! No! Good quality bread! Very good bread from a bakery!"

"What's a Bake-ray?" BonBon questioned

"Bakery. Say it right." Shaffy scowled.

"I'll say it how ever I want! You're not real go away!"

"Well at lease I don't hide huge zits on my face with a shit tonne of makeup that makes it more obvious!"

"Hey! Hey!" Mike yelled, "stop fighting!"

"Thank you for keeping peace. Now tell me about this bakery." Freddy huffed from exhaustion.

"It makes bread, cakes and all that."

"Alright then. Let's go." Freddy smiled, clearly happy with the short answer he received.

"Now?"

"Yes now. I'd like to have my sandwich before 4 in the dam afternoon."

"Okay. Hey Chica you wanna tag along?"

"Why?" She asked from the sink, she had been there the whole time washing dishes.

Shit. Mike hadn't thought of this part. "W-well maybe it could be educational. Learning about food!"

"Alright then! Let's go!" Chica eagerly joined, the sweat on Mike's head started to dry up. He thought it was all good to go.

"Wait a moment."

Until that happened. Marionette's long fingers grabbed Mike's shirt collar and dragged him backwards, frightening him, he knew who it was but knowing who it was frighten him.

"We need to have a quick word Michael." Marionette told him taking him into his room and closing the door behind him.

"I know what you are doing." He spoke not facing him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Didn't some role model in your life tell you lying is wrong?" He turned to face him with a eyebrow raised.

Mike knew he was caught now. Marionette knew what he wanted to do and he was caught.

"I'm sorry-"

"Uh Buh-buh." He put up his finger, giving the clear signal he wanted him to shut up, "I predicted this. You want to bring Chica back to her parents? That's okay. But I advise you. When Chica starts to jitter, please catch her. Or bad things are bound to happen if she hits the ground in shock."

"Pardon? what?" Mike asked.

"Get on your way and fulfil your current destiny!" Marionette shoved him along.

* * *

Mike took Freddy and Chica to the bakery, hoping he could reunite Chica with her mother and father. He played a part in bringing Felix and Ben back to Foxy.

"Looks cute." Chica commented as they entered.

"Back again?" Carlos' Wife asked seeing Mike. "I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"Michael Schmidt. I prefer Mike. This is Freddy Fazbear." He introduced.

"The mascot of the pizzeria?" She questioned, her face went a little white, he knew she felt stressed by seeing the friendly mascot from the pizzeria where a heartless and gruesome man took her daughter's life in the midst of a creepy night.

"Yes. He needs bread. So I took him here."

"Oh okay! I'm Lucy by the way. It's nice to meet you."

"How's much is your bread?" Freddy got down to business like he always did.

"Depends on what you need. Our wholemeal loaf which is 500 grams is $3.20. White bread is $4.20, if you want half a loaf it's $2.30. Our bread roll prices vary because of different types. The long rolls which are suitable for hotdogs and sausages are $1.10 each, however if you buy eight it's $6.00."

"I suppose we do need a loaf. We might want toast tomorrow..."

"You want a loaf?" Lucy asked.

"Wholemeal please." Freddy fished out the coins from his pocket.

"Exact change good job." Lucy smiled. "Hello down there." She said to Chica who was admiring the cakes in the case. Chica became aware of her and stood up to her feet.

"You've got very pretty hair." Chica told her, but once she full looked at her, she felt strange. Her heart beats started to slow down, something in her mind was knocking, it was like a light was trying to turn on to make her remember something... Or someone...

"So have you." Lucy smiled figured it was fair to say something nice back, "what's your name?"

Chica couldn't talk. The words didn't come out. Her heart was still beating slowly, her head started to throb and spin. This woman's warm smile just did something to her. She felt sick, cautious and dizzy.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked noticing she started to look pale.

It was a few seconds later when Chica's vision collapsed and her feet gave away, resulting in her hitting the floor as a result of fainting. Mike and Freddy freaked out. Lucy shrieked frighten.

"Chica! Chica can you hear me?!" Mike asked trying to sit her up.

"Carlos! Carlos! We've got a fainter!" Lucy screamed.

"She's alright. She just fainted. I think it was the shock of seeing you again." Mike slipped out. By the time he realised, it was too late to take it back.

"I'm sorry. What? I've never met her before." She shook her head.

"Sit her up Mike." Freddy told her, "Mrs Thomason please get a cold towel."

"How did you know my last name?" Lucy asked starting to get freaked out.

"I just do." Freddy nodded, Mike thought it had backfired a little, but the he had the idea of Freddy remembering who she was. Which was not what he wanted but if he remembered it would be good.

"We're closed now! Go away!" Lucy yelled to a customer, who then quickly dashed out.

"Get the towel!" Freddy ordered.

"Alright!" Lucy nodded walking away.

"Chica c'mon. Wake up." Mike told her.

"You didn't catch her." —Mike screamed startled when Marionette suddenly appeared behind him.

"That's what the hell you meant?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did."

"In proper human language! I don't understand the occult language!" Mike exclaimed angrily now understanding what he meant, but for crying out loud why did he say it like that?

"Where's the fainter?!" Carlos rushed out seeing Chica in Mike's arms. "Is that your wife?"

"No. My wife is Rebecca Schmidt. This is Chica."

"M-my daughter loved Chica. She loved chickens in general. She wanted to have one as a pet. I said no of course." Carlos' mind wandered and he began to talk about his daughter again.

"I've called an ambulance." Lucy came back out. "Who are you?" She looked at Marionette.

"Pardon my manners. I did knock but you might not have heard me. I'm Marionette. You're Lucy Thomason."

"How do you know my name?"

"I'm a crystal gazer with no crystal ball. My abilities happen naturally." Marionnette answered.

"You can see the future?"

"Past, present and the most likely future. Which is why I warned Mike about Chica's fall. You might not already know Chica is a spiritual vessel which contains the very essences of the human spirit that is left of your human daughter Charlotte."

"I'm sorry. What?" Lucy asked confused.

"I'm not explaining again." He huffed.

"Is Chica gonna be alright?" Mike asked.

"I see an empty chair. A kitchen full of orders with no chef. Also Raccoon."

"What does the raccoon have to do with the future."

"The raccoons' outside digging in the trash." Marionette pointed the small animal out who was outside digging in someone's trash can.

"Is there anything else?"

"Tears. I see tears. If a colourful tear shall fall from eyes of thy magical weeper, memories will re-knit themselves and the future will ease back into a pattern."


	2. Part 2

Being at hospital was stressful, everyone decided to come along, Freddy seemed tense and impatient, tapping his feet, Bonnie sat down next to him looking over future planned upgrades and their estimated costs, Carlos and Lucy just came with them to make sure Chica was fine, it was weird that they still didn't know, Mike had the temptation at many points to reveal everything, but Marionette was right there and strictly laid out the blanket rule of no interferences. Mike kept thinking what if it was him? What if he was Carlos, he didn't know where his daughter was and he wanted a conclusion to this never ending tale of grief and heart break, every day gone by without answers was just as painful as the day Charlotte disappeared from their lives without a trance. If he was missing his daughter, he'd want answers, maybe even the slightest chance of being reunited eventually. Now that he himself was a father, he viewed the parents of the missing children differently, he had panicked when he done something wrong, but actually not knowing where his daughter was, knowing she met her end at the hands of a violent man, left alone in the dark with no one to lift her into their arms during her final moments.

If that were the case, he was unsure he'd be able to live with himself.

He understood now.

Sitting across from Mike was Felix and Ben, who were half dressed. Felix wore a hoodie over his pyjama top and baggy pants, he still wore his slippers actually. That's why it took Mike a minute to figure out who the black haired man was, it seemed like he just walked from home without bothering to dress into proper clothes. Ben also looked like he rolled out of bed, sitting in his wheelchair looking impatient and fidgeting, he stared at his hands looking quiet tired.

"Felix?" Mike asked confused why he was there, especially wearing a hoodie a pyjama top, it must be pretty urgent if he just threw a hoodie over what he would classify as pyjamas.

"Leave me the fuck alone." Felix snarled in an obvious bad mood, his eyes wandered and he saw the couple, "Carlos? Lucy?" He asked realising they were there that whole time.

"Felix?"

"What are you doing here?! Did something happen to Amy or Cornelius?" He looked concerned now and sat across from them with Ben.

"No. Someone fainted in our bakery. That's all. Just want to make sure we're not being sued." Lucy told him, "Hello Ben."

"Hi." He replied sitting in his wheelchair. Lucy remembered how he was beaten by thugs but still stayed strong walking until the day he fell to his near death. It was the fire helmet that saved his life.

"I'm glad no ones hurt." Felix breathed in relief.

"H-How are you doing today? Both of you?" Carlos asked.

"We both fine Carlos." Ben answered, "We had a productive day. We had breakfast and I went to our garden and found a giant pumpkin."

"Oh if you give it to us we can make a nice pumpkin pie." Lucy smiled.

"It's quiet big. Maybe you can make two pies." Ben chuckled, "I was honestly just going to make some pumpkin mash with a roast dinner."

"Dad I got you the paper." Foxy walked up to him and handed him today's paper.

"Thank you." Ben nodded then unfolded it and began to read the headlines.

"Did you just call him dad?!" Lucy asked.

"Oh hello Mrs Thomason. You're still as nice as you looked." He smiled.

She frowned, Mike's heart gave a nasty start, Foxy remembered her and he knew who exactly she was, "Pardon? I've never met you before." She shook her head not remembering Ben having a son with red hair and fox ears.

"Of course we have! I'm Felix's brother! I was Charlotte's best friend!"

Carlos and Lucy's worlds suddenly fell around them, Mike didn't believe that was the correct way to go about it, "Y-you're Finn?" Lucy asked.

"I am. I prefer Foxy Sullivan now." Foxy nodded

"Y-you're not dead?!"

"No one is! It was all Marionette's doing!"

"It's called the gift of life." Marionette answered not looking up from his book.

"Is Charlotte-?"

"Chica. She inhabits Chica." Marionette told her.

"My daughter is Chica?!" Lucy asked turning white in her face.

"Of course."

"Carlos I'm losing my mind!" She shook him by his shirt, "I wasn't able to tell! Oh my baby girl!" Lucy got up and ran towards where Chica was. Carlos followed her.

"Why?" Mike asked Marionette.

"Alice. That's the only name I remember. I believe she was my mother... I'm unsure where she is at this date."

"Alice...?" Mike questioned, never remembering Marionette slip a word of his past.

"I searched for years. After I died. I knew she was missing from my life. I d-didn't care I was a ghost. I was a little girl who just wanted her mommy back. I started searching for her as far as I could. William's wrath on that little diner left a curse on that place. I couldn't walk far from the building without being pulled back like a puppet on strings. It almost tore me apart because I fought. I fought to be outside. I knew all along I didn't belong in that hellhole. Then came Antonius. He gave me this body in exchange for care of Finn and Felix."

"At the start. I didn't honestly give a shit about them. Two kids. Felix was obsessed with keeping me by his side. It wasn't until I notice something off that I became interested in him. I paid more attention. When Finn died, I wanted him to bounce back! B-because I never did. I gave up on looking for my mother a few years ago... I presume she's deceased..."

"You're giving up because you believe she's dead but you actually have zero facts?"

"Mike that's what the world is like. If you where ever to die with Rebecca. I'd take Sarah under my wing and raise her as you would."

"I think Rebecca's parents would have a thing or two to say to you."

"I know. But I don't care."

"You don't care about a lot do you? I'm her father. She's still a baby."

"They are many different type of people in the world, they are people exactly like me, you, Foxy, Chica, Freddy, Bonnie and Felix... There are also people like William Afton." Marionette reminded him, "Not all of them have had the grim reaper claim their souls."

"Hey Felix, what are you here for?" Freddy asked, Mike started to mentally hit himself for not asking, his grandmother could be in hospital unwell, because she wasn't beside either Felix or Ben.

"My girlfriend cut herself."

The room stopped.

"You didn't tell me you had a lady friend." Mike spoke.

"Because it's not too serious yet. How it is serious when she managed to cut herself chopping up onions because she stared at me?"

"Were you bending over?" Mike asked, "She might have been looking at the booty." He did a mockup of a pirate accent.

"None of your business snooty." Felix snapped.

"Can we see the madam?"

"No you may not!" Foxy irrupted.

"Thanks for saying that Foxy, you may not see her Mike." Felix shook his head, Mike couldn't understand why Felix wasn't letting Mike see her, they had been friends for about twenty years and he hadn't known Felix had a girlfriend in his life.

"But I want to know who'll be your future bride when I'm your best man."

"FELIX! YOU PROMISED I WOULD BE YOUR BEST MAN!" Foxy began to shake him by grabbing his hoodie and shoving him back and forward. The force of it was making him dizzy.

"YOU WILL BE! STOP SHAKING ME!" Felix exclaimed, "MIKE WHY ARE UPSETTING FOXY ON PURPOSE?!"

"I want to see who the girl is."

"I'd wish you'd stop being so dam nosey how about that?" Felix snapped.

"How long have you known her?"

"Get the fuck out." Felix snarled then shot up both of his middle fingers and stormed away.

"Stop being nosey." Ben huffed as he rolled away with Foxy walking behind him.

* * *

Mike watched Lucy in the room stroking Chica's hand. She looked at her alone and didn't even look up when her other two kids came.

It was hard to believe they all had lives. Some how their forgotten lives that still lingered in reality.

"And I have three kids."—Her older brother Cornelius spoke softly to her as she laid unconscious. He was roughly in his teens when she was taken from their family; he was now in his 40s. He had short dark blonde that had almost been trimmed back to his scalp on the back and had volume at the top, he brushed the longest locks of hair and tucked them behind his right ear. He had square framed black glasses which made him look more matured and aged, he wore a long sleeved blue shirt with a black button up jacket that was open, he had slim denim blue jeans with a firm brown belt around his waist though the loops on the jeans. He had white sneakers on that looked very new, not a single spot of mud, not even dust.

"My oldest is named Elliot. He's a real sweet man. He's 20, my next child is Jessica, she's high school age, then there's my little girl Carmen. My wife Josie makes a great roast dinner, I'd like us to all sit down at thanksgiving and have great food and play games like how we use to."

"I miss everything about her." The younger sister Amy said. She had pale orange hair, like a light ginger colour, it had been gathered and tied back into a fat braid on the back of her head, it extended down to her back. Her eyes were a pale mint green, she wore a red shirt with a dark grey cardigan that extended to the back of her knees. She had mid length green pants that ended after her knees, showing her long black and white spotted socks with her flat blue sneakers that looked more scruffy with a overall dirty brown tint from obviously being worn for a long period.

"It's been... years... nothing will be the same as it was in the past." Cornelius muttered.

"We'll try to fix it. We have to." Lucy shook her head, "We can't fall apart again. I won't go back into the dark."

"I have kids, what will they think of this?" Cornelius spoke aloud, "Everything is not as it had appeared..."

"I have kids too. Everything different. I know she'll be confused. But she's my big sister and I love her, and I want to try..." Amy started to tear up again, "We have to try hard."

"We'll give it all we got." Cornelius reached over and grabbed her hand. She gasped. He hadn't done this since they were young and Amy was scared of losing her family too, so Cornelius would always hold her hand, even when they were a bit older. They had freaked out people on occasion but once they explained they were siblings and Amy was less freaked out if someone held her hand. Once she met her husband she began to hold his hand more.

"Visiting hours will be over soon." Carlos informed everyone, "We have to return home."

"I want to stay with you incase any news comes up." Cornelius told him.

"I'll do something I never thought I would do ever again." Carlos breathed heavily then walked over and lend down. He then placed a kiss on Chica's forehead. Something he did every night before bedtime.

"Goodnight sweetie." He spoke then wiped away a tear in his eye, he then turned and walked away with his kids.

A few moments later, Chica's eyes sprung open, her pupils were dilated as they zoomed frantically over the room, scanning for something, she then frowned.

"Daddy?" She asked then looked down and realised she had a breathing mask on, she then reached up and pulled it over her head and placed it aside.

"Daddy?" She asked again hoping he would answer. This strange place frighten her and to hear her dad brought her great comfort.

"Where's my daddy?! I want my dad!" She screamed as she started to kick around, yanking at the cords in her arm and tearing the bandages off. Eventually a nurse heard the noise and bolted in the room.

"What's wrong?!" She asked worried she was in a state.

"Where's my dad?!" She demanded, "I heard my dad where is he?!" She yanked out the last cord and turned to touch her floor with her bare feet.

"Whoa sweetheart you're not ready for that!"

"Tell me where my daddy is!" She began to cry, distressed that she didn't see or hear her father anywhere.

"Visiting hours are over wait until tomorrow-"

"There's no tomorrow!" Chica startled the nurse by shoving her with all her force, she then skidded out the door and bolted down the hall.

"She'll be fine to go home right now Mr Sullivan." The doctor smiled at him writing down notes.

"Good. I would be worried if I had to inform her parents that she cut her hand." Felix spoke, his eyes then widen when he saw Chica run past, his eyes followed her until she disappeared around the corner.

"I'll call security." The doctor shook his head.

"No. Don't. She'll be fine." Felix told him.

Several people stared at Chica, who managed to get out into the reception and run outside into the rain. It only made sense to her that her daddy was leaving her and the world was getting darker. She needed to find Carlos. She heard him, she felt him, he was there. She knew it.

Being outside in the rain with just a hospital gown on caused the gown to get soaked and stick on her skin, her hair was damp and smacked against her wet back as she ran barefooted. She saw someone ahead with an umbrella.

"Where did she run?!" Freddy asked as Felix pointed towards the exit, his eyes went wide and he bolted.

"What if she get hit by a car?!" Bonnie exclaimed scared.

"She won't, I installed alert systems that'll ring in her ears if something that size gets within five meters of her." Felix told them.

"Will she listen to it?"

"Maybe not." Felix's eyes widen upon seeing an error.

"Wait! Wait! Please stop!" Chica screamed loudly seeing the person with the umbrella walk towards a car, he then threw his umbrella in and went inside the car.

Dam it. Her dad was in there, she knew it.

He was leaving. Tears were coming down her face.

No no. The engine had started, the headlights came on and the car began to reverse out of the car space it came out of.

"Please don't go!" She sobbed reaching out her hand as she ran, she was screaming louder now as she witnessed the car finally get out of the car spot it was in and drive away to exit the car park. If they left she would be dead. Even though the car was travelling slower because of the wet roads, she couldn't keep up.

Eventually she slipped because she was barefooted against a slippery road, she was now quiet. For she had lost.

"So I was thinking I could make cake once she gets better." Amy said to her parents.

"You're very bad with ovens." Cornelius reminded her.

"That is why I am a painter."

"Both of you can help me." Carlos irrupted, "I'll make a vanilla cake."

Cornelius' then turned around when he heard something hit the back window that sounded like a tree branch, but his eyes widen and he adjusted his glasses and pushed them back up his nose.

"Stop the car." He said.

"What?" Carlos asked confused.

Cornelius whirled around, his face was pale with worry and his eyes were wide "Stop this fucking car!"

It was rare that Cornelius swore. He had been known as a family man, the worse words he usually said were "dingus" and "Sugar Honey Ice Tea". So hearing him swear gave Carlos the feeling this was urgent so he rammed the stop pedal and the car screeched to the stop just before it left the car park.

Once the car stopped, Cornelius opened the car door and ran without closing it.

"What on earth is our son doing?!" Lucy barked startled.

"I'm damned if I know, he's crazy!" Carlos yelled as he grabbed the umbrella from her and opened the car door then ran.

"I'm not letting my son get a cold because he can't be bothered to get an umbrella before he runs out into the dam rain!" Lucy unbuckled her seatbelt then got into the driver's seat and started the car again, turning it around.

Chica laid on the road, broken hearted, until she heard something coming.

"Get off the road!" She looked up.

"I'm fucking walking here!"

"Chica! Get off the road!" She turned and saw Freddy behind her.

"Charlotte! Daddy's coming!" He was back. She looked in front of her and Carlos and Cornelius, the car was behind them with the headlines blazing in her face.

"Get off the road!" Freddy grabbed her arm and managed to pull her back, away from the road and her father. She began to fight trying to get her arm free.

"What are doing?! Trying to get yourself killed?! Get back into the hospital you're still unwell!"

"Get your fucking hands away from her!"

"What?" Freddy looked up, only to be greeted by a brute hard force. He only saw Cornelius's face then his fist nailing him right in his face with enough force to knock him onto the ground.

"Go away you fucking creep!" He snarled.

"Did he hurt you?!" Carlos asked then turned to Freddy who was on the ground, "You should be ashamed of yourself! I saw you earlier today and I had no idea!"

"I'll nail the fucker until the police arrive." Cornelius punched his fist against his open palm making a sound that made Freddy whine, he had no idea that Cornelius was a master of fighting.

"Whoa whoa! Don't call the cops!" Felix ran out waving his hands.

"Felix this is a family matter-" Carlos snapped at him.

"No! This is a "special" matter!" He snapped back at him louder. Suddenly Carlos had a flashback. He knew that term was his. He went back to the date when he completed Felix's birthday cake, two weeks after his actual 15th birthday, the reason was because his mother had just died and Felix was recovering from his broken arm and other injuries he sustained from a hit and run that killed his mother. He placed down the elegant cake in front of the 15 year old while Ben was trying to remember where Rosalyn would have placed the presents.

 _ **"Please leave." Felix sniffled wiping away tears, "This is a family matter-"**_

 _ **"No." Carlos told him as Lucy was behind him looking for a knife to cut a piece of the cake, "This is a "special" matter and do you know why it is? Because we're all here for you, Ben, Margareta and each other. Rosalyn told me you loved this cake. So please." He spoke as Lucy placed down a knife, Carlos lifted it up and cut out a large piece, he placed it down in front of the plate then slid it closer to the crying boy.**_

 _ **"It was her last gift. She will always love you."**_

 _ **Felix used his good arm to take a piece out of it using a spoon and placed it into his mouth, as he chewed, his tears intensified, he sniffled again and looked at Carlos.**_

 _ **"It's delicious. Thank you."**_

"That was different." Carlos told him, "Your mother just died."

"What do we do every 4th of July?" Felix asked.

Carlos rose his eyebrow, "That's irrelevant."

"Answer my question." Felix growled with a rising tone in his voice, challenging Carlos to argue with him, he knew he would loose in the end.

"Every 4th of July we meet up and have a cook out and bonfire with marshmallows."

"Exactly. Look we wouldn't be doing that if my mother didn't die, and you wouldn't have supported me during that time if you never got to know me because of the missing children. We're stuck together. They did too. Now don't call the cops and have yourself explaining to the Robbins why their son is being held in custody."

Carlos went silent.

"At lease put on my jacket." Cornelius took off his jacket and draped it over Chica's shoulders, "I apologise for the initial thing. I assumed-"

"I need an ice pack and a lie down." Freddy irrupted, uninterested in the apology, "Can you take me home Felix?" Freddy asked.

"Sure. I'll take you home." Felix nodded, "I'll round up Bonnie, Foxy, and Marionette. We'll all go home."

"I wanna go home too." Chica spoke, "But to my home. Not the pizzeria."

"Mom and dad use our former rooms as storage. I have a spare bed at my house, you'll just have to deal with your niece though." Cornelius said.

"I have a niece?" She asked confused.

"Two nieces and three nephews!" Carlos confirmed, "You'll be a great aunt!"

"What does an aunt do?" Chica frowned confused.

"Bakes cookies." Felix answered, "That's what my aunt did when she was still alive."

Chica lit up, "Oh that's really easy I can do that!"

"I was joking!" Felix yelled.

"Come on, let's go home." Cornelius smiled at her and placed his hand on her shoulder, Carlos gave Cornelius the umbrella, which he held under Chica as they walked away. Amy then hugged Chica at the side as they walked towards the car.

"Someone call Mike." Felix said, "Cause I'm not doing it."

"Felix. Honey I'm ready to go now." Everyone turned and saw a woman with fair skin. She had a gorgeous head full of long curly creamy blonde hair that was tied into a downwards ponytail that stretched down to her back. She was a bit slightly rounded in her figure, but it added to the fact she looked cute. She had big sparkling dark blue eyes that were like the night and glittered in the light above them from the hospital entrance sign. She wore a blue cardigan with one sleeve rolled up that showed a bandage that went from the fingertips of her right hand to her wrist. Under the cardigan, they saw a light mint green shirt with a swirly white pattern all over her shirt. She had dark purple pants that shaped her legs from her hips to her ankles, she wore white sneakers with black socks visible.

"Okay. Now we get takeout instead. You're clearly not ready to be in the kitchen again."

"I was clumsy."

"She's a real babe as Felix says." Foxy nodded to Freddy, who was confused.

"Excuse them. They don't know how to behave yet. This is Vanessa everyone."

* * *

Morning felt like the way they use to. Chica woke up around seven, greeted by her eager niece Carmen jumping up and down her bed which had been set up in the living room of her Older brother Cornelius' house.

Cornelius's family was five members, himself, his wife, his son and two daughters. Cornelius's wife, Josie had very dark brown hair, cut very short against her neck, it was mostly parted to her left, with a single thin lock in the middle of her fair skin. She was slightly more rounded, but very pretty and loveable. She wore a yellow dress with a green apron on her with a fat bow tied behind her. She was humming as she prepared breakfast for the day.

Cornelius' house was bigger than the living space they grew up in, they had four bedrooms, a bathroom, a big laundry with plenty of space for cleaning products, a nice modern kitchen with a clean white countertop, a dining room, photos on the walls and a giant study room where Cornelius worked on his next great novel.

"It's inspired by Felix's cousin Terrance, who jumped off the golden gate bridge and lived! And all because he wanted to save a random stranger who then became his wife. I won't spoil anymore plot details." Cornelius shook his head as he explained at the table. He then had a plate of toast placed in front of him as he read the paper.

"Thanks love." He said to his wife Josie.

"You're welcome." She smiled at him, "would you like anymore toast Chica?"

"No thank you." Chica spoke to her, "can I instead have some juice if you have any?"

"We usually do, considering how much Carmen loves it." Josie then walked over to the kitchen to search for it.

"I met her in university. I got her pregnant at the time with Elliot. It was unintentional. But I'm actually allergic to latex, so protection wasn't an opinion,"— Chica frowned very confused when he said that, "but I didn't know it would happen the first time." Cornelius told her as he curled his fingers around his mug and took a sip of his warm coffee.

"Time to go Dad." Elliot came in. He was a splitting image of his father, blue eyes and same dark blonde hair. He already had his laptop bag over his shoulder, ready for his college class.

"Have a good day." Cornelius told him as he grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl and walked out to his car.

"You too." Elliot spoke back as he disappeared out the front door.

"Girls! Get ready! The bus is ten minutes away Jessica!"

"Daddy?" Carmen wandered up to him, she was very cute for her age; the cutest Chica thought.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Can my Auntie take me to school?"

"She can't drive sweetheart."

"Can we get ice cream after school?"

"If you be very good. Now go find Fireball." She then ran off full of energy.

"Fireball?"

"Josie made her a toy dragon when she was younger, she asked if I had any suggestions to name it. I said Fireball but I thought she wouldn't take it seriously."

"She's five." Chica spoke in a knowing tone.

"When did you suddenly learn this?" Cornelius asked.

"Can we do something today?"

"Like what?"

"Make cookies."

"We use to do that all the time... I told Josie how to make cookies when she was pregnant."

"We can do that all together!" Josie suggested, "Maybe for the school's fundraiser! All of us can bake a tonne of cookies."

"All of us?" Cornelius inquired.

"You know, Me, you, Chica, her friends, your parents, Amy, Xavier, Alexander, Jacque, Felix, Vanessa, Ben and maybe even others!"

"Oh that sounds like so much fun!"

"I guess it would be good. Our cookies always sell like hotcakes, we always run out, maybe an extra few hands would help." Cornelius smiled, Chica clapped her hands excitedly, ready to have fun.

* * *

When the school fundraiser came around, everyone had been preparing, Chica was in her father's bakery with him, Cornelius, Amy, Elliot, Josie and Jacques, Alexander and Xavier, who Chica learnt were from her sister's family. Jacques was her husband and Alexander and Xavier were their two sons. Chica was repeatedly catching her siblings taking nibbles from the cookie batter.

Chica was also aware that Freddy had assembled everyone to make cookies at the pizzeria, they eventually met up at the gate way of Carmen's school, they literally did make a hell of a lot of cookies.

They sold all of them, but Cornelius saved a bag and everyone went outside to the park for a late afternoon picnic, Mike had joined them, tickling Sarah on the blanket Rebecca put out, Marionette and Goldie were performing tricks for Billy, Carmen, Xavier, and Juliet. Foxy was chasing Felix around the park while he was walking Patches, Ben laid down watching the sky and pointing out everything to Carlos and Lucy.

Chica sat with Cornelius and Amy as they shared the crunchy cookies, this felt like the old days, they were always together.

And at this point now, they would always be together.

* * *

 **Finally finished! Next story of reunion, will be the Robbins, Freddy with his parents, Fredrick and Stella. It will be a special that I'd like to release on Valentines day to be within the same theme as the story. So keep your eye out for it.**

 **See you around!**


End file.
